Converged IP messaging provides mobile network operators with an opportunity to transform their messaging core networks by capping investments in legacy infrastructure, while supporting messaging, including multimedia rich communications, applications and services intelligently across multiple radio access networks. With greater applications related to the Internet of Things (IoT), it is understood that any changes to messaging core networks would also support a multitude of M2M capable devices. Mobile operators looking to retire legacy access networks, e.g., 3G and/or 2G, may choose to re-allocate radio frequency spectrum to other access networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) technologies according to 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP®standards. 3GPP is a registered trademark of the European Telecommunications Standards Institute, Valbonne France.
While there are several business cases for operators around the globe to utilize such high-speed mobility solutions, these could vary from one operator to another depending on their spectrum availability, current mobility infrastructure, competitiveness in the mobility services offering, market economics, social networking behaviors in a given region and their evolution.